La importancia de decir Te Quiero
by Tatjash
Summary: Felicity pisa por primera vez aquel lugar. Le parece una tontería estar allí para hablar con él como John le había aconsejado, pero a pesar de su negativa termina haciéndolo, sobretodo por fin le dice a Oliver lo que siente por él. Lo que no esperaba Felicity es que a veces, el "universo" te sorprende... ¿Y puede que la vida te dé una segunda oportunidad?


Espero que os guste y que os llegue una parte de mi empatia escribiendo, he sentido cada cosa que he intentado describir, he llorado, he reído y me encanta cuando pasa eso. Es la forma más genial de escribir.

Y bueno estaría datado como unos seis meses post 3x09 (Hay spoilers de ese capítulo si no lo has visto vuelve en otro momento cuando lo hayas visto porque pueden ser muy gordos).

Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, pero no creo que vaya a pasar esto. Partí gracias a una frase que dijo uno de los showrunners que parece ser escucharemos en la serie, pero no se si es realmente es un spoiler o no, pero vamos no hay spoilers futuros, me he dejado llevar bajo mi punto de vista que podría pasar después de la winter finale. Me siento feliz, espero que os guste... *Nervios*

**La importancia de decir Te quiero**

Felicity paseó por el cementerio y se puso a depositar las flores de color rojo intenso delante de su tumba. Desde el entierro no había sido capaz de estar allí ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le vió? ¿Seis meses? Parecían más seis años, nunca en su vida el tiempo había pasado tan despacio, sobretodo desde que un mes atrás se había enterado de que Oliver había muerto.

Primero había estado completamente en shock, había llorado como nunca, y aún se acostaba cada noche con lágrimas en los ojos por la perdida, no podía dejar de pensar, de imaginar cosas terribles. Durante el día se mantenía ocupada en otras cosas, era buena concentrándose solo en una cosa, pero cuando llegaba la noche y la soledad de su cama le recordaba la ausencia del hombre que había conocido tres años atrás, con quien tantas veces había soñado en esa misma cama y ahora era protagonista de sus pesadillas. Entonces, lloraba y se dormía a las tantas con su almohada completamente empapada de sus lágrimas.

Nunca se había sentido así, no le gustaba permitirse sentir de aquella forma tan derrotada. Se había prometido hacía muchos años ya, que no iba a padecer, que ella misma siempre sería su primera opción, pero a veces hacerte la fuerte tenía las consecuencias de que todo sobresalía con más intensidad.

Pero ¿cómo no llorar por el hombre que aún amaba y posiblemente amaría toda su vida? Las lágrimas de Felicity aparecieron como una ráfaga incontrolable que la hacía sentir sin aire suficiente para poder respirar.

-Ni siquiera se que hago aquí. Sabía que desde un principio era una mala idea - pronunció Felicity en voz alta - Pero tuve que hacerle caso a John. Él opina que lo mejor era que viniera aquí y hablara contigo. Pero seamos sinceros - miró a la tumba - Oliver, ni siquiera estás aquí. El ataúd está vacío. Estás congelado solo, en la estúpida montaña a la que decidiste ir.

Felicity anduvo de un lado a otro nerviosa decidiendo marcharse, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de hablar y eso le permitía alejarse.

- ¿Conseguiste lo que querías, verdad? - Felicity miró a la tumba fijamente - Al final terminaste solo. Te dije que lo harías y que yo no moriría contigo allí.

Suspiró

- ¿Pero sabes qué? lo hice. - Felicity se arrodilló frente a la tumba y empezó a arrancar distraídamente algunas hojas del césped del cementerio mientras se permitía llorar. El dolor que le embargaba se sentía más fuerte de lo que lo había sentido desde que supo la noticia - Morí contigo Oliver.

La voz empezó a temblarle.

- Morí contigo en el momento que pronunciaron las tres palabras que más temía escuchar. Y abracé a John o el me abrazó a mi. No lo recuerdo bien. Pero nos rompiste el corazón. ¿Sabes? me lo rompiste Oliver. Se que no pretendías hacerme daño, pero lo has hecho... ¡oh dios mio! - Felicity se tapó la cara con sus dos manos, los ojos escocían y su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera completamente congestionada. Estuvo llorando durante un buen rato e intentó inhalar la poca brisa que soplaba aquella noche en Starling city. .

Inspiró y expiró varias veces hasta que sintió cierta paz. Sus pulsaciones empezaron a descender. Las lágrimas se detuvieron. Era como que no podía explicarlo, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Su voz sonó más clara al universo al cual estaba hablando y si existía un cielo o un infierno, estuviera donde estuviera Oliver esperaba que la estuviera escuchando. Porque para ella, él había sido su universo.

- Te amo. Se que es tarde para decirlo. Toda mi vida me martirizaré el no habértelo podido decir. Tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo de ser la única que arriesgara, que si te lo daba todo fallecería. Y eso hizo que no te diera nada. Al menos si lo hubiera intentado, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. En esto eramos dos y tal vez yo debí de comprenderte más. Pero también me hubiera gustado que tu hubieras llegado a la conclusión que podías ser Oliver, mi Oliver. Tal vez podríamos haber sido felices. Tal vez lo hubiéramos conseguido.

Las manos de Felicity fueron a su corazón con los puños cruzados y la paz se vió atacada por unas ligeras lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas de forma callada.

- Yo no quería ser una chica más a la que quisieras, quería ser la única a la que querías y lo era ¿verdad? Quiero decir, amor, amor, no es que no quisieras a Thea, es, era tu hermana...

Sonrió irónicamente en el lloro.

-Ni siquiera hablando con una piedra de mármol con letras escritas se controlar decir lo primero que pienso, que bien vendría ahora uno de tus pequeños toques de atención para que me centrara o incluso alguna de tus sonrisas que a veces esbozabas y te me quedabas mirando en silencio. No comprendía porque. Ahora siento que lo sé. Pero es muy tarde. Oliver, te voy a echar tanto de menos...

Y Felicity sintió como su desolación, volvía a desbordar aquellas emociones tan imprevisibles.

- Porque te quiero más de lo que he sentido por nadie. Eras el amor de mi vida, incluso aunque tu nunca me hubieras visto. Y ahora desearía que estuvieras vivo, aunque nunca me quisieras. Y ni siquiera tengo lo que Ray tuvo, ni siquiera fuiste el último al que besé, porque él me besó. Y yo, y yo pasé página, y no estuve ahí. Lo confieso, confieso que tal vez me equivoqué. Tuve que hacer caso a John cuando intentó hacerme entender que te estaba matando verme con Ray.

La informática tragó saliva.

- Tuve que gritarte cuando le dijiste a Cupido que no podíamos estar juntos. Hacerte comprender en esa cabeza dura que tenías, que sí podíamos estarlo, que era horrible que te sintieras así. Que no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Pero no fui capaz de decir nada, porque dolía. Y busqué consuelo donde no debía.

Felicity cerró los ojos resignada.

- Debería haberte dicho que te quería. Si lo hubiera dicho... ¿Las cosas habrían sido diferentes? ¿Habrías sido capaz de luchar más por nosotros? ¿Me sentiría tan desdichada, si al menos hubiera dicho te amo? Porque te amo, Oliver Queen, y lo haré hasta el final de mis días.

Y el quejido que salió de sus labios, la impidió decir más, se abrazó así misma y lloró. Lloró rota de aquel dolor incapaz de ser descrito, porque dolía tanto que se sentía en las entrañas. Tanto que en cualquier momento perecería. ¿Pero acaso importaba si moría entre lágrimas allí mismo? Se balanceó intentando calmarse desde su posición, arrodillada ante la tumba.

- Cómo me gustaría que me abrazaras ahora mismo y que me consolaras en tus brazos. Se que, no nos abrazábamos mucho, pero lo hubiera hecho yo, porque estarías aquí y me protegerías. -sonrió con dolor - incluso te compraría una maldita cafetera y te haría café hasta que te hartaras ¿Porqué me negué a aquella tontería de hacer un café? Lo sé, decirte esto ahora no es lógico.

Apoyó su mano en su frente como siempre hacía cuando decía algo inapropiado.

- Eras mi héroe, Oliver, quiero que sepas eso ¿De acuerdo? Para mi eras el héroe que querías ser, eras un buen hombre y estaba orgullosa de ti. Lo sigo estando aunque no estés. Eras más humano de lo que tu negabas a querer ser. Lo que hacías era admirable e inspirador. Prometo que por ti seguiremos luchando, porque solo querías mantener tu ciudad a salvo. Protegerlos a todos, aunque, a veces, abarcabas demasiado. Pero era tu casa. Se que yo no nací aquí, pero es mi ciudad, es mi hogar, tu me diste un hogar. De acuerdo, tengo a John, a Roy, a Lyla, a Caitlin, a Barry e incluso a Laurel. ¿Sabes qué? empezamos a llevarnos bien.

Ella secó sus lágrimas riendo

- Como desearía ver tu cara ahora mismo si lo vieras. No es tan mala ¿sabes? Un poco melodramática, pero bueno. También tengo que confesar que le dije la verdad a tu hermana en un momento de locura, afectada por la situación. Pero quedate tranquilo, ahora cuidamos nosotros de ella, sobretodo Roy como le pediste. Se que no querías que supiera la verdad, pero aunque sigue abrumada, conseguiste que tomara el camino correcto. Te juro que ninguno le quitaremos los ojos de encima para que así sea. Seremos su familia, eso no lo dudes. Ni dudes que serás recordado, serás honrado y serás querido siempre, porque no te olvidaremos. Yo no te olvidaré, ni me permitiré hacerlo, aunque de eso dependa que esté sola para siempre, porque sin ti lo estoy. Al menos en ese lugar de mi corazón en el que tu estabas.

Un golpe de viento repentino le dió en la cara, no enjugó sus lágrimas, ni su tristeza pero si sintió cierto alivio.

- Lo se, se lo que debes estar pensando, porque John me dijo que le dijiste que querías que fuera feliz. Pero no puedo prometértelo, las heridas aún queman y no soy capaz de creer ahora mismo, que sea feliz sin ti. Se que es imposible pero solo quiero ser feliz contigo.

- Y yo contigo

Felicity se puso de pie de un salto por acto reflejo, girándose al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Oliver! - pronunció sin aliento, fue entonces cuando se sintió desfallecer. De golpe, todo se volvió muy oscuro.

Cuando Felicity abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontró recostada en el aire, como si alguien la hubiera agarrado al caer y casi sobre ella, pudo adivinar el rostro de Oliver. Totalmente aturdida apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla de él.

-¿Eres tú de verdad?

- Sí, Felicity - asintió Oliver sonriendo pero aún mirándola con preocupación.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo que me gusta escuchar mi nombre saliendo de tus labios?

Y Oliver soltó una carcajada mientras la incorporaba. La había cogido al vuelo cuando se desmayó, pero esta despertó enseguida del pequeño vahído que le había dado al verle.

- ¡Oh dios mio, Oliver!, ¿Estás vivo? - preguntó ella aún aturdida, aquello era era real. Se dió cuenta entonces, que aún tenía su mano apoyada en su mejilla, él pareció también advertirlo porque besó el reverso de esta y la separó de su rostro mientras la miraba atentamente. Pero cuando aquel hombre que aún vivía, decidió contestarle afirmativamente ante la evidencia, ella cogió su cara y le besó.

- Te amo, Oliver queen, te amo, te amo, te amo. - sus lágrimas volvieron asomar en su retina, pero esta vez el sentimiento era diferente - Siento no habértelo dicho antes, siento no decirte que estoy enamorada de ti, siento los cafés que me negué a llevarte cuando era tu secretaria, siento no haber puesto de mi parte, siento...

Oliver la besó para callarla de tal forma que la dejó sin asiento. Había anhelado besarla por tanto tiempo, casi un año desde la primera vez que lo hizo, la besó hasta que se sació lo suficiente para poder hablarle, dejando a la mujer que amaba, con los labios entreabiertos deseando más. La miró fijamente como solo él la miraba a ella.

- No tienes que sentir nada, Felicity. - Él se culpaba y se prometió así mismo que la recompensaría por todo el dolor que la había causado.

- ¿Vuelve a decir mi nombre? - suplicó ella sonriente.

- Felicity, Felicity, Felicity... -le devolvió la sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

- Ni se te ocurra volver a morirte. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado? Porque te juro que voy hasta el mismísimo infierno y te remato.

- Me encantas. ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme porque estoy vivo?

- No me importa, estás vivo, es lo único que me importa ahora mismo.

- ¿Desde cuando dejaste de ser tan curiosa? - Oliver la rodeó por la cintura de una forma tan natural e intima que nunca habría imaginado. Pero las cosas con ella eran siempre diferentes. Eran sentimientos nuevos. Todo era más fácil con Felicity. La acercó a él con una atracción que no podía evitar.

-Oh, no he dejado de serlo y te preguntaré, querré saberlo todo. - Ella apoyó sus manos en sus anchos hombro,s acariciando sus músculosos brazos y se puso de puntillas para besarle en el hueco del cuello, no llegaba a sus labios porque llevaba zapato plano así que donde alcanzó. Pero aquello no estuvo tan mal, porque provocó que Oliver soltar un seco jadeo. Que excitó a los dos.

-Felicity - pronunció con voz ronca sin saber que más decir. Así que mordió su labio inferior, lo que hizo que ella enloqueciera con un beso de esos, que te pueden dejar desnudo en cualquier momento.

-Creo que necesitamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, señor Queen - sonrió con malicia ronroneando cerca de sus labios.

- Me gusta como suena. - susurró él apunto de besarla de nuevo

- ¿Pero? -ella supo que había un pero y se distanció de él. _"Otra vez no"_ se dijo para si misma.

- Tal vez debería decirles a los demás que estoy vivo. - bromeó a la vez que ella se sintió más tranquila, aunque un poco fastidiada, por no ir a su casa y romperla. Porque sabía que es es lo que pasaría con alguien como Oliver en el momento que los dos cayeran en ella- Bueno Diggle lo sabe, estuve en la guarida, pero no había nadie más y aún no he ido a ver a Thea. Pero quería verte a ti primero y John me dijo que estabas aquí.

Felicity abrió mucho los ojos, advirtiendo una realidad.

- Casi nos lo hemos montado en un cementerio.

- ¿En serio es tu única preocupación ? - preguntó entre carcajadas Oliver. Adoraba como su chica favorita decía lo menos apropiado en momentos inapropiados

- Me preocupan más otras cosas - le miró con cierta intención - pero deberías hablar con Thea, la pobre lo ha pasado mal. Y con Laurel, aunque tal vez debería ser ella la que debería hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Oliver estaba y se temió que fuera lo que fuera, no le haría mucha gracia.

- Mejor que te lo cuente ella - sonrió Felicity pensando que ahora Laurel era más conocida como Canario negro saliendo a patrullar con Diggle y Roy, aunque aún estaba muy verde en el tema. - Pero decirte, que cuando se lo digas a todo el mundo, y te dejen libre, Oliver Queen eres todo mio, bueno no literalmente, ya sabes... No, por favor, ya empezamos... -negó con la cabeza nerviosa.

- Ya soy todo tuyo, Felicity - la besó en la mejilla mientras entrelazaba su mano con los dedos de ella como tanto tiempo había anhelado en los últimos tiempos y los dos empezaron a andar hacia la salida - y lo seré, seré tuyo esta noche.

- Me gusta - Felicity apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo de forma normal, aquello ensanchó el corazón de Oliver si era posible ´.

- ¿Toda la noche serás mio?

- De por vida - y lo decía en serio.

- Seguro que te cansarás antes de mí - sonrió ella abrumada por aquello.

Y él se detuvo para mirarla una vez más, bajo un sauce ya en el exterior. Sus hojas se movían al son de la brisa, las campanas de la iglesia más cercana empezaron a sonar.

-Felicity smoak, nunca jamás me cansaré de ti, ni de tus comentarios inapropiados, ni de tu sonrisa, ni de tu mirada azul cuando me miras fijamente para que hagas lo que tu quieres que haga, ni de tu concentración frente a los ordenadores, ni de escuchar tu voz cuando salgo a luchar contra los villanos, ni que me riñas cuando tienes que hacerlo o te enfades con razón. Ni cuando discutamos a voces. Nunca me cansaré ni aunque que me corrijas delante de la gente porque fuí demasiado brusco. Nunca me cansaré de ti.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero él no la dejó hablar.

-No, ni cuando te conozca mejor, porque ya te conozco Felicity, pero incluso aunque te vea con el pelo desecho, sin maquillar, acabada de levantar, gruñona antes de tomar una taza de tu adicción al café de la cual deberíamos de hablar. Ni cuando me riñas por dejar las cosas tiradas por ahí, porque lo haré, por que se que solo querré tocarte y lo olvidaré todo. Ni siquiera lo que la vida nos depare. Porque te quiero Felicity Smoak y si hay algo que tengo claro en esta vida eres tú.

-Vaya, cuando te pones hablar... -suspiró abrumada.

-Tal vez debería hacerlo más - sonrió él, pensando en el consejo que un día le dió Diggle.

-Tal vez - le devolvió la sonrisa ella.

Besó su frente de la misma forma que hizo cuando se despidió de ella, quería volver a sentirla, a sentir su olor. Luego besó una de sus mejillas de forma adorable para descender hasta su cuello, lo que provocó una risa nerviosa en la informática. A él le encantó descubrir que tenía cosquillas, lo que le hizo detenerse allí durante un rato hasta que ella suplicó entre risas con un basta. Pero Oliver no había terminado, había una última parada en su viaje de besos, sus apetecibles labios, los cuales, era consciente de ello, le serían difíciles dejar de besar.

Luego la miró. Ella había sido una de las razones de volver, porque era de esas mujeres por las que un hombre cruzaría, mar, tierra, aire y fuego para poder estar con ella. Por la cual valía la pena vivir. Ella se había convertido en su vida y deseaba compartirla con ella.

- Te quiero - volvió a repetir Oliver.

- Yo también te quiero - respondió Felicity.

Y nunca más dejaría pasar la oportunidad de decirle que le amaba. Porque ahí residía la importancia de decir te quiero. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad con Oliver, tal vez para él era la última de tantas que la vida le había dado. Pero no importaba, no iba a pensar en nada más que en ser feliz con su héroe. En que esa vida, si era la última, sería la mejor. Con eso le bastaba.

**FIN**


End file.
